


Snowman

by cutmyluv



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji in Love, Christmas Fluff, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Shorter Wong, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutmyluv/pseuds/cutmyluv
Summary: Eiji wants Ash to have a Christmas spirit again, even for a moment.Asheiji soulmates supremacy!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Snowman

One of Eiji's many favorite festivities was Christmas. A time when Japan was filled with snow, the decorations were the center of attention and the lights shone beautifully. Whenever he remembers, his heart is filled with emotion and love thanks to his family, without them, perhaps it would not have the same meaning.

But things changed when he moved with Ash to New York.

They had four years of relationship, of course. But until this year he made the decision to move in with him and stop having a relationship at a distance, which was sometimes cut off by visits from one and the other.

He had never spent several dates with him, each was unique in his own way. Much more Halloween, which Ash kept arguing with Shorter about why he put pumpkins in his party. At the time, he wondered what the blonde would look like in winter.

His reply was answered on December 25.

He had to wake Ash as usual, gave him gentle caresses on his face and a kiss on his forehead, causing the blonde to open his eyes with regret. At first he looked upset, but when he visualized it, his gaze changed to a soft one. Eiji let out a laugh and sat on the bed.

"All right, sleepyhead. Today is a busy day, so don't expect me to be with you all the time."

Ash growled at odds. He hugged the comb's hip with his arms and let his head rest on his thigh.

"It's unfair, why should you go with Sing and Yut to do the shopping so early? Stay a while longer"

Eiji stroked her hair carefully and sighed.

"It's Christmas, honey, let's have dinner with the boys. Tomorrow we will have the day for ourselves" 

"Christ what?" He got out of where he was, sat just like the other one and stared at him with a hoe eyebrow.

"Christmas. You know what it is, don't you?" He bowed his head to the right side.

"Yes, yes, it's just..." Ash sighed and shrank in himself.

Because he didn't have a shirt, Eiji could tell he's tensed, but within seconds he stopped being to look out the apartment window.

"I forgot, I'm sorry"

Eiji smiled even though he didn't see him, carefully posed his hand on Ash's shoulder and stroked him to comfort him. The blonde turned his gaze with him. Eiji wanted to overlook it, but the expression on Ash's face was of melancholy, and in his eyes it was almost noticeed that he was lost, as if he were that 7-year-old again.

"All right, honey, there's no problem"

They both smiled and continued their morning routine. Spending three hours in which they had breakfast and prepared, Eiji decided it was time to go. He said goodbye with a kiss on his cheek, Ash of course gave it back to him with a smile and told him that he would be with Shorter.

Eiji found his two friends outside a place, greeted them with a smile and they ran towards him to give him a hug.

"It's good to have you around right now, you need to see hundreds of places to buy" Yut looked at him moving his hands fast, he seemed the most excited.

"Weren't we going to Chinatown?" Sing looked at them confused. Eiji and Yut looked at him as if he had said the worst and shouted at the same time a ' _no_ '. "Well, I was just saying!"

Four hours spent watching the shops, some to check what was missing for dinner and others to buy clothes (more on Yut-lung's side). Eiji was carrying his own bags. But on Sing's side, he charged not only with his own, but with those of the long-haired boy. At first Sing asked Eiji if he wanted help, but seeing him so loaded, he said no.

Technically, they looked like a family, except that Yut was the mom and the two boys their children.

In the fifth hour the locals started closing, so they decided it was lunchtime. Eiji and Sing wanted to go to a hamburger place, but Yut deceived them by saying he wouldn't go to places like that, ending up in an Italian restaurant.

It was 6:45 p.m. when they left and decided it was time to go home and get ready. In the sky there was a pink and yellow sunset, and the decorative lights were already becoming present.

Before Yut-lung got in the car being driven by his driver, he stopped to talk.

"Do you want me to take you to the apartment, Eiji?"

"Oh no, it's okay so, Ash comes in a moment. Thank you very much" He smiled happily and Yut did the same but quieter.

" _Oh,_ _Sing_ _,_ _don't_ _you_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _take_ _you_ _home_ _?_ Thank you for asking, you greedy bastard, " He crossed his arms and looked mockingly at Yut. This one rolled his eyes screwed up. Eiji laughed at that.

"You're going to stay here until Ash gets here, plus you're old enough to take care of yourself."

"But-"

"But nothing! I'll see you!" Yut got in the car fast and started, leaving them both outside the restaurant.

"Fastidious" whispered to himself.

Eiji looked at him with a mocking smile and patted him friendly on the back to turn.

"If you want Ash and I can join you"

Sing seemed to shine his eyes, nodded repeatedly, and now he had a smile.

Eiji felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants, pulled it out and unlocked the screen, encountering a message.

“ _Ash_ _._

 _I'm_ _almost_ _there_ _with_ _you_ _:) <3”_

“ _Here_ _I_ _wait_ _for_ _ <3!”_

  
It wasn't more than five minutes when Ash arrived. He was wearing a black turtle shirt and a white coat, making him look like a model. Eiji greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Ash" Sing shook his hand in the form of a greeting, seemed excited but contained it. Because, according to him, he didn't want to behave childishly.

"Hello, kid" Ash gave him a half smile, greeted him in the same way.

Eiji explained to the blonde about accompanying him, Ash didn't object and they went. Sing was in the midst of them talking about several anecdotes, most of which were Shorter. Ash made some sarcastic comments, causing everyone's laugh or a slight blow from Eiji.

Upon arrival, Sing was grateful and entered, leaving the couple alone.

They set out to keep walking, the sky was already dark, few people were beginning to see each other, implying that they were already having dinner somewhere. The snow began to fall slowly, leaving the streets covered in white and Eiji's olive green jacket to have a few flakes.

The two had their hands intertwined, the comb felt how warm the other was, but something in their behavior was not the same. He was quieter than usual, his gaze avoided decorated shops or people laughing happily, even when he heard a carol, he frowned. It was like seeing all that didn't make him feel anything.

His eyes didn't seem to have a particular twinkle, that made Eiji's heart squeezing.

Of course, there was a reason he was like this. He knows that Ash could never celebrate as he should have, so many persecutions and affairs that he attended didn't let him give him a break. Losing loved ones, being alone and being mistreated. He was sure the blonde would wonder why they said _"_ _Merry_ _Christmas_ _"_ if he was having a hard time.

Ash has no good memory, the only thing that goes through his mind is loneliness.

Eiji set out to give her boyfriend a good time. And as if heard by the angels or any divine being, they came to an area where there were food stalls or Christmas things, in the midst of all that, there was a kiosk and there was playing a group. Downstairs, people danced with their perspectives couples, there were even children running while playing.

The music became quieter, letting them dance slowly and hug. Eiji identified the song instantly.

Eiji squeezed his grip with the other, Ash turned confused to feel the sharp touch, didn't have many seconds to process because Eiji pulled him to run and address the crowd. Several people passed as they ran, Eiji had to apologize to a few quickly.

Arriving where he wanted, he took place among the couples by dragging the other with his hand. Ash looked at him confused, and Eiji, noticing that, stood in front of him and smiled sorry.

"Honey, I don't understand what's going on" He looked around, meeting the kiosk decorated with golden lights and frost. The buildings surrounding the place had decorations but different colors. It was already night, which is why everything was best appreciated. In the end, his gaze ended in the group he played. "I know I'm not that knowledgeable about music, but that's not a carol."

Eiji pursed his lips and nodded looking at the ground.

"It's not a carol, but it's one of my favorite songs" Shrugged. He looked at the blond again wanting him to look at him, but it looked like he wasn't going to make it. "You have to dance, you don't know my great talents yet."

Ash looked at him surprised at the proposal, but his expression changed to a more serious one.

"Sure? Look I can dance but..."

"But nothing, Aslan, I will guide you" He tried to give him a comforting smile that seemed well to serve. Ash nodded slowly and then smiled a little when he had heard his real name.

Eiji put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, told him to put his on his hip and obeyed. You could tell he was nervous, as he had never been that way with him. Of course they always played affectionately and respect each other, but in being like this together and a background song without talking to each other, no.

Eiji began to sway slowly, moving his feet in the process and causing them to turn. Ash followed his rhythm and his gaze was fixed in his footsteps. The comb found it curious that the blonde tried on this kind of thing, well knows that he didn't have a stable love affair until he arrived, but despite that, it was noted that he knew what he was doing.

Ash looked up with Eiji, who was seeing him with a loving look and a serene smile. Even if many boasted their own beauty, he would always think Eiji was a thousand times better.

His black hair matched his white skin, his dark eyes reaching the hue of a coffee bean, and of course, his hugs that made him feel in the house he thought he had lost.

His dark hair shone brighter thanks to the lights, it was as if the essence of Christmas had been made for him. These factors that said of the time: Home, family, love, peace and light; was all that boy in front of him had. He was smart, and he knew this dance thing had been planned when he saw it.

He didn't want to spoil things, so he left his sadness for a moment and worked hard to make it better for Eiji.

**_“I_ ** **_want_ ** **_you_ ** **_to_ ** **_know_ ** **_that_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_never_ ** **_leaving_ ** **_._ **   
**_'_ ** **_Cause_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_Mrs_ ** **_._ ** **_Snow_ ** _**'** _ _**til** _ **_death_ ** _**we'll** _ **_be_ ** **_freezing_ ** **_”_ **

Ash changed positions, now surprising Eiji. The blonde grabbed the right hand of Eiji's, raised them. He then put his left hand on each other's lower back, letting Eiji leave his hand in the same position on his shoulder. They still didn't move, as the blonde wanted to talk first.

"As I had told you, dear, I'm the best dancer you're going to meet" Ash smiled at him self-sufficiency, making Eiji laugh.

"Sure?" He smiled mocking.

"Let me guide you, just hold on well"

That's how they started with the choir. Ash began to dance quickly, like those royal-era dances, but he did so in a more exaggerated way. Eiji fortunately knew how to keep up with him, until Ash changed and had his back in his hands, thus seeing him from below. Eiji laughed at that just like Ash. He took it away from the way he was and they kept dancing. He extended his left arm, letting Eiji do it but with his right without letting go. They returned to the usual position for a few seconds, until Ash had Eiji take a few turns and laughed again and then stop.

Eiji was left with his back to him, and before he took off, Ash hugged him, resting his forehead on the shoulder of the lower one. Eiji noticed his somewhat accelerated breathing, turned to him, took him by his cold cheeks carefully and moved his thumb to caress him.

Ash looked at him with a smile. The blonde had his red nose, and his hair was somewhat tore with a few hints of snow just like his red scarf. The music was still going on, but it was almost over.

"When I was a child, I once heard that angels could visit you on Christmas Eve.."

Eiji began to pay more attention to the story.

"I was wondering if that could ever happen to me, and you know, life said no. But that changed now" He took both hands of the comb gently and lowered them to hold them. "Perhaps the angel was not about a divine being, but a person. And it's you."

Eiji's eyes opened by emotion, he was going to say something, but Ash interrupted him.

"Thank you for making me believe again"

Eiji felt his eyes accumulate with tears, blinked and let some escape. Ash let out a short laugh, took off his hands and cleaned them. Without waiting any longer, Eiji hugged Ash with all his might, being reciprocated instantly. They were like this for a few seconds until the song was over.

Eiji carefully took off and smiled at him.

"I will love you forever"

The two smiled, Ash without resting began to kiss his whole face, causing Eiji to complain as he laughed. When they let him go, they decided it was time to go to the apartment and get ready for dinner.

Ash would be grateful forever to Eiji, because thanks to him, his Christmases were no longer monotonous and gradually took on meaning.

Eiji always made sure Ash was okay. And as the song said, it was his snowman who could save from melting in the sun.


End file.
